


Desires of a kind

by Dancingmeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingmeaves/pseuds/Dancingmeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has desires towards his youngest officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fic of this kind, and it is very short, and rather rough. I am shockingly lazy right now so i shall edit more later :3  
> Please leave feedback! I appreciate all kinds! it only makes my writing better. I currently have three other star trek related fics (much, much, much longer) on the go at the moment so any feedback can help make my other work better!  
> thank you..hope its ok!

Kirk had often heard of ships whose crews didn't function half as well as his. Or that were efficient but no more. So he was incredibly glad that most of his crew were close, trusting each other not only as comrades but also as friends.  
Of course that was in part why the enterprise had been chosen for the honorable task of exploring deep space for five years. Had they been less close kirk might have worried that by the end of a year they could have been at each other's throats. Luckily that wasn't the case.  
The crew of the enterprise, especially that of the bridge crew and higher-ranking officers got on exceptionally well. This meant that there were many hours where they spent there off duty in each other's company, as well as their formal work.  
Tonight was one such occasion. Chekov was turning twenty-one so it was a large party not only because of the younger mans landmark age but also because Chekov was well liked amongst the crew. It was hard not to like someone with such enthusiasms and smarts, Jim mused to himself.  
He watched on in amusement as Chekov and many of the others got themselves thoroughly drunk. Jim himself was of course drinking but tonight he didn't much feel like being part of the central hub, which was unusual.  
No instead he watched on, thinking on a topic that he knew was most defiantly not under star fleet regulations.  
He'd been watching Chekov grow and become less of the 'wanting to please type' instead becoming more confident in his actions. Of course he couldn’t completely change, he would always be considered the youngest (and cutest) on board the enterprise. It was unavoidable.  
So it was that he had long played with the thought of sleeping with his youngest lieutenant.  
For a time he had felt incredibly guilty about considering the prospect of sleeping with someone under his command and younger. However after sleeping with Sulu (another he hadn't helped but eyed off) he eventually relented and decided he should just ask the boy if he wanted to. Of course this conclusion had been helped when Sulu had surprisingly admitted his own desires for the younger man.  
So it had been decided, Jim would ask and if Chekov consented then he would put in a good word for Sulu. He felt a little sinister about it all, but he decided that no harm could come from it.  
He found the perfect opportunity to ask Chekov that very next day.  
"Chekov" the younger man spun to attention as Jim approached from behind him in the corridor.  
"Yes Keptin" he said smartly, his eyes snapping to attention.  
Jim lay a friendly hand on the boys shoulder  
"Relax Chekov I want to speak to you about private matter" he said with a confident smile at the boy.  
"Certainly Keptin" checkov said with the slightest hint of confusment "How may I help you"  
Knowing full well that there was none in this corridor to over hear them he said smoothly.  
"Well actually I was wondering if you'd like to sleep with me Chekov, I seem to have myself a little desire."  
He watched with amusement, trying to keep his apprehension at bay, as Chekov blushed brightly.  
"Keptin, I, ahh...do...I've newer slept with a..a man before" his words stumbling out in embarrass confusment  
"That's alright Mr. Chekov, there's a first for everything, and if you’re up for it I'd like to be that first."  
Much to his surprise and elatement Chekov had agreed 

He's told bones after some deliberation, deciding that he needed his friend’s council and thought it best that McCoy as chief medical officer, knew what was going on.  
"Dammit Jim you Horney bastard! Can't you keep that dick of yours turned off for one minute."  
He grinned ruefully at his friend remembering the amour of times he had subject bones to sexual encounters in his academy days.  
"Awww come on bones! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it to" he said with a suggestive smirk knowing full well from the half blush he received that McCoy definatly had. " Your just jealous I got in first!"  
"Yeah well you bloody better not come crying to me if the kid calls it rape."  
"He won't do that" he said with a confident slap to bones back.  
"You really have no shame do you Jim" he said with a huff and a glare  
"Nope" he said before leaving McCoy to complete his work and assume his own shift. 

Now here he stood, they had agreed to do it on the eve of his twenty first, Jim suggesting that he get nice and drunk to make it all go smoother. 

The party went well. It was held in Jims own private quarters. One of the perks of being a captain was he had the largest room of any of his crew. It was also highly convenient for Jims other plan.  
Spock left early as usual. Of all his bridge staff he was the least social but Jim knew this was due to his private nature and not in relation to any less regard of the people about him. Uhura of course left not long after him, and Jim suppressed a chuckle at the idea of what those two would be doing this evening. He had a pretty good idea what.  
The party dwindled, as the night wore towards two am, not that it would of been obvious had it been two pm not am, the black of space was deceiving. 

Sulu left last leaving with a smile, and a wave towards Jim. He knew that Sulu was slightly jealous that Jim got him first, but he was tolerant and to excited by the prospect that he may get his turn to complain.  
McCoy was the last there but he was so entirely drunk, that he was passed out on the sofa. Jim paid him no heed. Chekov smiled at him nervously from his postion across the room. He moved towards Jim stumbling to stand next to him.  
"Happy twenty-first Chekov" he said with a light kiss to the boys lips. Chekov blushed and stammered his thanks.  
"Here let's lie down,” Jim suggested knowing Chekov was probably feeling a little uncomfortable.  
Chekov sent a questioning glace towards McCoy who was snoring lightly on the sofa.  
"He won't wake till the morning now" Jim said reassuringly. Chekov let Jim pulled him into the partially sheltered bedroom.  
From the state of the sheets Jim suspected that they wouldn't be the only ones sleeping there tonight. Jim frowned unimpressed. But there was little he could do.

Jim removed his own top throwing it somewhere on the edge of the room. Chekov followed suit.  
He may be small in frame but he was well toned, Jim mused as he ran his eyes along the length of the milky skin that was Chekov.. 

He sat down on the bed patting for Chekov to join him. Chekov froze slightly unsure, although Jim could clearly see the begining of an erection in his pants. He took it upon himself to help the younger man. 

He drew him down onto the bed beside him littering him with sweet kisses Jim felt he deserved. Chekov let out a sigh relaxing fully into the strong arms of his captain. Outside they could hear Bones shifting slightly in his deep slumber.  
Jim slowly caressed Chekov’s face who stared at him with thoughs trusting eyes. Jim leaned forward again kissing him softly full on the mouth. Chekov leaned into him further a slurred 'keptin' escaping his mouth as Jim withdrew for a moment.  
He trailed a finger down Chekov’s stomach to his navel where he rested his hand  
He begun to rub Chekov through his pants, underneath he could feel Chekov’s erection hardening to its full length. He dragged chekovs pants off then, revealing the boys quivering member.  
A moment later and he to was free of his restricting pants. Lightly bumping his erection against the Chekov’s legs.  
He rearranged Chekov now so that he straddled his lithe form. Chekov’s erection bushed against Jims own and he revealed in the sensation. Taken by sudden inspiration he leaned down and grasped the boys throbbing member in his hands rubbing gently, trailing his mouth along the boys navel as be did so. Chekov moaned in pleasure his hips involuntarily bucking into Jims stroking hands, pre cum glistening at the end of his cock. Jim gave it a slight lick creating a cry of pure pleasure from Chekov  
When Jim felt his own erection to demanding to ignore any longer he sat up sliding off Chekov and padding over to his drawers withdrawing a fresh bottle of lube.  
He approached Chekov who had raised himself up slightly to peer at his captain as he grabbed the necessary implement.  
Jim watched as a slight shift of uncertainty flickered over the boys face.  
"I can stop if you want me to Chekov?" He asked gentle not in the least wanting to but knowing he would never have sex with someone who didn't consent.  
"No Keptin I vish to continue, also it iz Pavel" he said with a faint blush  
Jim smiled at him then resumed his former position on top of the boy. Pavel smiled somewhat nervously at him his erection belaying his nerves still tight and pulsating.  
Jim knew the boy had slept with a few women. He had wrung the confession out of his youngest officer under the influence of a few drinks, but it was his first time with a man and Jim was determined to do good by the boy, he may be reckless and often careless in many regards but when it came to sex Jim protected his reputation and his clients fiercely.  
So it was that he begun with more foreplay despite his own growing urges. He wanted to take him now but he knew it best not to.  
He nipped at the younger mans nipples, trailing his tounge up his sternum to where his lips sat beckoning  
He was roughed this time his need fraying at his tenuous control. When he withdrew from the kiss he decided it was time.  
He smothered his fingers with the lube, and when he was ready looked meaningfully at Pavel.  
He obliged by opening his legs wide, Jim scissoring him slightly wider so it would be more comfortable for the both of them.  
He slowly pushed one finger into Pavel who moaned slightly under him. He began to work his finger back and forth inside of him, opening his tight hole so Jims penetration would be easier for him.  
He found much to his surprise that Pavel required little manipulation before he had soon accepted all three of Jim’s fingers.  
Pavel now cried out, begging for more as Jim worked his fingers faster inside of the boy.  
He rather liked the idea of the young Russian begging his 'Keptin' for more. Perhaps it was something to keep in mind for the future.  
However for now his own need was too great. He positioned himself just so and in one smooth movement found himself engorged inside of the Russian.  
Pavel accepted him easily, Jims carefully fingering having done the job well. His back arching as the full length of Jim's member slid into him.  
Slowly so as not to hurt him Jim completed a few test strokes. When all seemed well he began to rock back and forth gliding easily within him.  
Pavel begun to stoke his own member in his need. His head lying back in bliss moans occasionally ripping from his young throat. 

 

Pavel did not last long; Jim could feel the boy heading towards his crescendo and so fastened his pace to match the boy as best he could.  
Pavel ejaculated into his hand calling something discernible out in Russian. Jim peaked a few minutes later, coming to a rest on top of the boy.  
Knowing he could be hurting Pavel by lying on top of him he pulled flaccid cock out of him before lying contentedly next to the boy.  
"Keptin"  
"Yeah Pavel"  
"I liked that wery much sir"


End file.
